


South side story

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Opposites Attract, Smut, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: One small town, three gangs but only two are head to head rivals. What happens when the new leaders take over? Will they clash heads or spark flames? Who knows it could be both. Take into factor their old friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

Jughead Jones was forced into gang life when he was just about ten years old. He’s grown to love the gang as he became their leader. He’s good at leading and the serpents are a family to him. Even though there’s so many things he wants to do in life, he knows he can’t because he has to take on his role. Ever since his father died it’s been his job to lead the serpents.

He attended Community college wanting to some day achieve his dreams. As for now he had to continue those in his spare time.

Betty Cooper Pretty posions legacy. Generation of Smith women founded that. An all accepting gang. Her father was killed by her own mother. Alice had passed her the leadership but only after she attended college. She wants what's best for her and the gang.

Betty has been working on restarting the Riverdale register. She loves being a gang leader but she wants a real job that she loves to do. She needed more workers. There were only certain amounts of numbers the pretty posions members would fill.

She put out a help wanted sign outside. Now all she had to do was wait. Fast forward a week and five interviews later she was completely done for it. She was currently sitting in the register finishing reviewing the interviews.

The bell to the front door chimed and a guy walked in. Betty had her pretty posions jacket on as she turned to ask Kevin to get her a tea. The tall man walked in front of her. As she turned back around she'd recognised that beanie any where. It was Jughead Jones. South side Serpents leader.

“I heard you were looking for someone to work here.” He said.

"Why should it be you Jones?"

“I’m a writer.”

"I know, I couldn't write on the school paper because of you." She told him.

“So..... can I have an interview?”

"What would your serpents say about working with the leader of the pretty posions?" She asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said. “So can I have an interview or not?” 

"Meet me in the back!" She said.

“Okay.”Betty leaded him to the staff room. She risking anyone seeing him.“So, what do you need to know?”

"Why my shop? You hate me." She asked.

“I want to do something with writing. This is the only place in town I can.”

"Your guys smashed my car windows in! No!" She shouted.

“Fine.” He said as he got up. Betty felt bad and grabbed his hand. Jughead pulled his hand away. “Look, I get it. It’s not important anyways.” He said as he continued to walk away.

"Juggie wait! You can do it from home email me then." She shouted

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go.”Betty grabbed his hand again and looked him in the eye. 

"Once a blue moon ago we were friends granted we were 5 but still." She said. 

“Yeah, well you hate me now. I’m leaving.” He said as he walked out."Jug just email me!" She shouted.

Jughead ignored her as he got onto his bike and drove away.Betty had enough for the day and needed a drink. She closed up and headed to the wyrm.When she got there she sat down at the bar. Toni came up to serve her a drink. 

She saw Jughead heading upstairs to his office."Hey can you get your boss for me?" Betty asked.

Toni didn't know Betty because she kept to her close knit friend group.“Why?” Toni said.

"Please... I ran into some trouble with some serpents the other day."

It's true she's only been back in town a month. She got given the pretty posions on her 21st birthday.

“He’s busy.”

"Fine I'll get him myself." Betty said pulling her jacket on.

“He’s going to be pissed.”

"Like I care Topaz!" 

Betty started to walk upto the apartment as Toni say the symbol on her back. Toni just rolled her eyes and watched her.She decided to message Jughead.

T: hey babe pretty posion bitch heading up. I couldn't stop her x

J: let her come. I’ll send her out if I need to.

T: okay baby x

Betty stormed into the flat and sat on his kitchen counter. "You have pissy staff." She said.

“What the fuck do you want?” He said.

"First off all that's not nice to treat a guest. Second off all you!"

“Why are you here, Betty?”

"I came to get a drink after a rough day at work. Oh to also catch up with you." She smiled.

“Why would you want to catch up with me?”

"Fine Jug I'll just go. If you want that job email a piece to print this week you dick." She jumped off the counter.

“Seriously? I can’t be confused? You hate me. Why would you want to get to know me?”

"First off you dick I never hated you. I was getting fucking spoon fed lies about. Second off if you're going to be working for me I need to know you. Oh third off I run a gang I never even want and I miss you but fuck you! Tell your scum of snakes to stay off my terf! "She shouted.

“Get out.” Jughead said.

"Make me!"

“You fucking just called my family scum! That includes me! I’m a serpent too! Get the fuck out of my home!” He shouted.

"Like they call my family harlots! That's includes me too! Am I slut to you Jughead? Am I a prostrotue?"

“I barely even know you! Just get the fuck out.”

"That's not true Jug! If I'm going your carrying me out!" She shouted.

Jughead shrugged and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he started to carry her downstairs and out of the building. Jughead put her down outside but Betty grabbed on to his jacket.

"You found that hot." She whispered in his ear. "Article tonight!"

“I don’t work for you.” He said as he turned around and started to walk back inside.

"But you want to." She smiled.

“Not anymore.” He walked back inside.

Betty just got in her car and drove back to the pretty posions terf. Jughead walked back inside and sat at the bar. Toni walked over to him with a drink. "What did the slut want?" Toni asked.

“Don’t call her that.” 

"But she is!" Toni snapped. "Since when do you care about the pretty posions?"

“I don’t. She wants me to come work for the register.”

"Over my dead body!" Toni snapped. "Let me show her a lesson." Toni hopped over the hat running after her.

“Toni, stop. It’s not worth it.”

"We need to show her a lesson!" Toni said as she caught up to Betty.

Betty still hadn't left the car park she was having car troubles whiwh was ironic because she was the best machanic in town. She hadn't got her stuff with her and wasn't going back inside to ask for help.

Toni walked up to her. She tapped her on the shoulder and swung a punch at her. Betty took a step back, holding her face and wincing."Jug I would happily get her out of here so I can go home, if not I will slap her!" Betty shouted.

“Toni! Get the fuck back inside.” Jughead shouted. Toni sighed and headed inside. 

“Go home.” Jughead said to Betty.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" She cried.

“Just go.” He said as he turned around to walk back inside.

"Fucking dick!" She shouted.

______

The next morning Betty was at home with Kevin. She took the day off from work .She had a bruse on her face she had to cover up.“Who punched you?” Kevin asked.

"Serpent."

“The serpents are all scum. They’re just overly violent trailer trash.” Kevin said. “Most of them are extremely attractive though.”

"Not all are scum Kev but God they're attractive." She agreed.

“Most are scum.”

"So is your crush a scum?" She asked teasing him.

“Stop.” Kevin smiled. “He’s probably the only decent serpent.”

"I can think of another." She whispered.

“Who?”

"Doesn't matter he didn't stop his girlfriend from doing this." Betty said hiding her face.

“So.... are you just going to ignore this guy?”

"Yes! I'm going to pop's for a comfort shake. You coming?" She asked.

“Sure.” Kevin smiled. 

"My care is at the wrym so your driving." Betty told him.

Kevin nodded as he drove them to pop's. Once they got there Betty ordered as Kevin went to the toilet. Betty saw Jughead sitting alone at the booth in the far corner. He was typing away at his laptop.

She decided to sit in the booth across from him. He looked up at her before looking back down at his laptop. Betty just rolled herself as she began to read her book.Kevin came back out a few minutes later.

"Will you tell me who did that to you?" He asked.

"It's not important. Just a serpent."

“Are you sure it’s not important?” 

She just nodded. 

Jughead closed his laptop and put it in his bag. He then got up and left."Excuse me Kev."

Betty quickly caught up to him. "I should go. You were here first." She said pissed off.“I was just l  
about to leave” 

"Sure you were. You left a full burger. You never do that." She said.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said.

"Yeah okay."Jughead just nodded as he continued to walk off."Tell her I'm sorry for what ever I did!" She said as he walked off.

Jughead got onto his bike and drove off. Betty just headed back inside. She didn't talk for the rest of the day then.

Later that day she was at home sitting on the couch watching Netflix and eating ice cream.She then got a message from an unknown number. She pulled out her phone and read the text. It sad from Jughead. It was from Jughead.

J: sorry about toni.

B: It's okay it's just my face and a broken nose.

J: I yelled at her about it. You didn’t deserve it

B: yelling won't fix what they did to my car.

After pops Betty went to go pick up her car but she couldn't because it got destroyed. Its the car her and her dad worked on before her mother killed him.

J: well your poisons are pretty terrible to us too

B: my mum's doing. I've just took them over a month ago. I wanted to be a reporter in New York. 

J: I’ve been the serpents leader for five years.

B: I know.

J: I’ll see you around I guess. Just wanted to apologise. 

B: would you just tell them that car was the only thing I had left of my dad.

J: I’ll tell them.

B: thank you. I'm scared if I don't preform well I know I'll end up like him.

J: maybe. I don’t really know anything about the situation.

B: forget I said anything I'm dead either way. Bye.

J: bye.

Betty just left him on read. She didn't know what to do. She wished that they were on decent terms though. They probably would be if she was nicer to him about the interview or Toni didn’t punch her. Not to forget the family war between them.

They were best friends when they were little kids. Things would be so much easier if they met on different terms or had different families. But a last the world was a harsh cruel place. Betty put her phone away and focused back in on Netflix. Things just got so much harder.

Jughead was currently in his apartment with his best friends.He wasn’t focused on their conversation at all. He was just lost in thought. What did she mean when she said she's dead either way. He decided to push that to the back of his mind. 

His friends left and he just headed to bed.He was currently working on something and had Google open. He decided to search up Alice Smith. He found a lot of information. He finally understood what she meant. Her mother killed her father and if she doesn't do a good job with the gang she's next.

Jughead sighed and put his laptop away. He headed to bed. The following day Jughead was up opening the dar up whilst she was up open the registor up.Jughead decided to push all things Betty Cooper to the back of his mind.

Betty Cooper had stayed up all night writing this article that was to be published on the online collum for their website. It was about gang life in Riverdale and how they're a community and scums. Jughead found the article and read it. He couldn't believe she did that. He decided to text her. 

J: I read your article.

B: cool

Jughead just sighed and left her on read. He put his phone away and continued to work on his novel.

B: sorry I was with an interview. What did you think?

J: never mind.

B: of course why expect anything less.

Jughead just put his phone away. Jughead decided to go to the boxing ring. He had some pent up anger that need realising. He got there and pulled off his shirt before he started to punch the punching bag.

Five minutes later he heard someone less come in. Jughead just ignored it as he continued to take out his anger.

Betty use to love coming to the boxing ring. It's a place where she'd let her darkness out. She was currently in one of the training rooms attacking the punch bag.

After awhile Jughead took off his gloves and put them away. He sat down and pulled out his water bottle and took a drink as he started to pack up his things. Once Jughead was ready he began to leave but he stopped as he saw Betty.

“Betty?”

Betty was in her work out clothes she was all sweaty but still not done. She heard someone call her name. She stopped the punching bag before turning around.

"Jughead."Jughead didn’t know what to say. He just gave her a nod of acknowledgement before starting to walk away."So that's it!" She shouted hitting the punching bag.

Jughead turned around again. “What do you expect me say?!”

"I don't know. Just spair with me!" She said.

“Well we’re not exactly friends so there’s nothing we can even talk about.”

"I don't care I'm pissed and need a partner. I locked up so no one can see us. I know the gangs will be pissed seeing us together." She said.

“Fine.” He said. He put his bag down and put his gloves back on. He then pulled off his shirt.

Betty looked away and blushed before looking back at him. Jughead walked closer to her. “What do you want me to do as your partner?” He said.

"You know how to spair do it."

Betty began to lean in for a punch when Jughead blocked it. Betty continued to punch and he would block each one."Hit me too!" She shouted. Jughead rolled his eyes before the threw some punches.

Betty blocked each one then jabbed him on the stomach without any warning.

"I'm tougher than I look Jones."

Jughead just shrugged. Betty began to go even tougher on him. They did that for another five minutes straight before Betty tripped up on her laces and fell on him. Jughead helped her back up.

"So why don't you really say what you feel about me whilst we're doing this." Betty said as she put her gaurd back up.

“I actually think I’m going to go.” He said. “I’ve been here for awhile. I need to get back to the Wyrm.” He started to walk back to his bag.

Betty pulled him back into her. "Why?" She pouted.

“Because I told everyone I’d be gone for an hour. It’s been two.”

"My girls are being good so you have nothing to worry about." Betty smiled.

“I’m not worried. I just have to go.” He walked past her. "Scared I'll beat your ass?" She asked catching upto him.

“Nope.”

"Then stay or can you just not stand to be around a pretty posion? Because it seems to me its that." She whispered in his ear.

“I have to go. Don’t take it personal.” He said as he put his gloves away and put his shirt back on. He then picked up his bag and started to walk off.

"Personal this is Jonesy!" She shouted hitting the punching bag out of anger.

Jughead just ignored her as he walked out the building. He got on his motorbike back to the wrym. Jughead got back to the Wyrm and headed up to his apartment to get a shower. About half way through his shower Toni came into the bathroom.

"What happened to only an hour baby?" She asked.

“I lost track of time.”

"Sure you did. You never do that." She said. "Stop lying to me Jug!"

“I’m serious, Toni. I lost track of time.”

"Yeah right and a certain blonde bitch of a slut wasn't at South side gym!" She shouted.

“Stop it! Not everything is about her, Toni! I just fucking lost track of time!”

"Yeah right! Ever since she came up here you've been acting differently." Toni said before walking out.

Jughead sighed and finished up his shower. He then got dressed and headed downstairs to talk to Toni. He saw her just finishing his shift. "My office now!" He said heading to his office.

Toni followed after him. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. 

“Not everything is about her. She’s just a poison. I barely even know her.” Jughead said.

"I read up on her Jughead. Her mother and your father have history together. You get involved with her your a dead man walking. She's dead anyway as her mother is a violent slut. Her sister abaddon her and has a better life than she did. She isn't just some posion she's the leader. She wants you.! "

“She doesn’t want me. Plus, I’m not going to get involved with her.”

"You can't remember! We're a thing." She smiled kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. He pulled away when he got a notification.

B: thank you for today.

It was attached to a picture on her on the floor of the gym in a sweaty mess and the caption. 'now to walk home no car.'

J: no problem. 

He put his phone away.

B: we should do that again.

J: yeah sure.

B: how about tomorrow, I'll bring pops?

J: ok

B: a double cheese burger all the trimmings, fries and a vanilla or chocolate shake? Did I get your order right.

J: chocolate. Yeah.

B: perfect, see you tomorrow hopefully? :)

J: see you tomorrow 

Jughead put his phone away and turned back to Toni."Who was that?" She asked. "Why were you smiling?"

“A friend. You really need to start trusting me, Toni.”

"I do... Fine go have fun but but bot too much fun without me." She said walking away.

As Toni left Jughead pulled his phone out rereading all their conversations. He wished it could be different between them. They've both been spoon fed hate but he hated that. So did Betty, Betty had liked him since High school but he's always been off limits. There's a chance she'd die for loving him. Both sat in their in their own homes in their own terf and wishing things could be different. Wishing that this rival between gangs just didn't happen. However, in reality of town life in Riverdale. That just wasn't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper hoped that these little sparing sessions will change things between them. She hated this but as promised a trip to pop's before she headed to the south side gym which the pretty posions own. She sat in the office waiting for his arrival.

A few minutes later Jughead arrived. Betty couldn't help but smile. She pulled off her jumper yo reveal her in a sports bra and shorts.“Hey.” He said.

"You came." She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Well we can eat after. We'll just reheat it. I put the milkshakes on the fridge." Betty came around to his side and handed him a pair of gloves. "Don't go easy on me Juggie." She said walking into the ring.

Jughead put the gloves on and followed after her. Betty was already warming up when he got into the ring. Jughead walked up to her."I'm glad you came." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly.

"Your actually smiling." She teased as she jabbed him.

“Slightly.” He said.

"Still your annoying ass is capable of a beautiful smile." She said as she jabbed him again.

“You’re the annoying one, Cooper.”

"Tell me Jones how?" She smirked.

“Well first off, you always show up everywhere. Second off, my girlfriend has been pissed because she thinks I’m always with you.... well she’s not my girlfriend... more of just a fuck buddy but you get the point.” He said as he threw a punch.

Betty blocked the punch. "Seems like she wants more. Seems like I sound like a threat. Seems like I'm just at the wrong place wrong time kind of thing." She said as she the owed punches as she made each point.

“Well, I don’t want more with her.” He said.

"Well then... Your a heartthrob Jones."

“No I’m not.”

"How so?" She asked as she blocked a punch from him. "You've had every girl at your feet since high school."

“No I haven’t.”

"Oh Juggie but you have... Even me at one point."

“Oh yeah?”

"But it was forbidden." She said as she punched his tone stomach as he didn't block it. Jughead threw a punch back."But to answer your question, yeah anyone with eyes did."

“That’s not true.” He said.

"You just couldn't see it." She whispered as she sat on the floor.

“I was a loner. I still am.” He said.

"You chose that way of life." She grabbed his feet pulling him down next to her. Jughead sat next to her."Nothing wrong with that. I chose that life too to protect myself. But no I have Malachi up my ass attacking me and my gang because I refuse to merge ganga and be his bitch."

“I never chose this life.” He said. “I was forced into it. I’ve been a serpent since I was ten years old.”

"You think I wanted this life too. I was at NYU." She whispered.

“I had to go to community college because I wasn’t allowed to leave Riverdale.”

"No my mum made me because she wanted me to have the best education to help advance the gang." She told him.

“I was forced to stay.”

"I'm so sorry Juggie, I wanted to go to Havard Law but she wouldn't let me either. I know the feeling of being told no."

“I’ve been told no all my life. That’s why I love being a leader.”

"I was really shitty to you...you should write articles for me." She whispered looking at him. "We maybe rivals or what ever but I never wanted that. I wanted to be your friend Jug." She whispered.

“It’s okay, Betty. You don’t have to offer that. I know you don’t want me there.”

"No I do want you there. Its lonely there." Betty whispered.

“I’m sorry.... I don’t really want to anymore.”

"I get it I was horrible to you." She said getting up. "Lock up when your done." She whispered grabbing her things. Jughead just sighed."Unless you want me to stay?" She asked.

“You can stay.”

"We should eat." Betty said grabbing the food.Jughead just nodded. Betty passed him his food. "I got you some onion rings too. I know how much you love them along with Pops special sauce." She said as she began eating.

“Thanks.”

"It's okay... Sometimes I don't know why I drink these. I've had more thrown in my face then I've ever drank."

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty looked up at Jughead. He had sauce on his face. Betty just leaned up and wiped it off not thinking any of it. Jughead just smiled faintly at her."Sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"You should start doing the things you never got to do." Betty smiled.

“I’ve already gave up on that.”

"You want to be an author do it. I'll help... I might as well put my editing skills to use." She told him.

“I don’t know...” he sighed.

"How about I do something I've always been told no first?" She asked.

"Sure."

Betty leaned over to him and straddled his lap. She cupped his face and kissed him. She's always wanted to do it but was always told not to fratanise with the enime.

“Betts.... What are you doing?”

"Doing something I've wanted to do but have always been told no." She said getting off his lap.

“Oh...”

"I'm just going to go to the office." She said as she blushed with idioticy.

Betty ran to the office and cried.“Betts?” He knocked on the door."I'll be out in a minute." She shouted as she splashed water on her face. She quickly opened the door. "Yeah?"

“I was just stunned.... I’m sorry if I came off as rude.”

"No its fine... We've been in this rivalry for years because of our parents or grandparents... You hate me... I kissed you... I'm just going to go." She whispered.

“I don’t hate you.”

"I embarrassed myself Jug can we just forget about it?"

Just as she asked that she got a phone call. She quickly accepted it.

"Hey peaches."

"Ghoulies have burnt down our apartment place. Kai's on the war path." She said.

"Group everyone up. Fuck sake I'm on my way."Betty put her phone away and went to went to gather her things.Jughead could see she was enraged but also upset. She just silently cried.

"Hey what's up?"Hz asked.

" Honestly Jug do you really care? Because all my girls have been put homeless now including myself. Fuck I'm going to have to merge gangs and be his bitch again. "

“You could stay at the trailer park.” Jughead suggested."

I have families out of homes Jug... That will cause up shit6for the gangs. I'm figure it out." She wiped her tears away. "Great all my dad's things are officially gone forever!"A fresh set of tears rolled down her face.

Betty got her things and left Jughead there. She got there to see the fire fighters doing their job. Unfortunately the fair was too bad. She's even lost a few of her members in the fire.

Betty managed to get hotel rooms for everyone for the night so she could look around for a place to stay. She would stay at the registor to figure this out. But first she needed a strong drink. She went to the wrym because that's the only bar in town. She ordered the strongest drink there and sat in the corner with her laptop.

A little girl has lost her mum. The only family member she has ever had. Currently Kevin is taking care for her then Betty will.Betty saw Jughead and Toni sitting together at the back of the bar.

She decided if she was going to sit here and cope with that she needed another drink. She headed up to a bar where a really tall man was serving.“What can I get you?” He said.

"The strongest alcohol you have please." She asked.

He nodded and served it to her before walking away to go help another person. Betty looked over and saw Jughead and Toni making out."Oh and add the strongest shot on to my tab too!" She shouted.

The guy just nodded. 

Jughead took Toni’s hand and they walked up to his apartment."Jug!" She shouted. Jughead turned around and saw Betty."I need help." She said. 

“What’s up?”

"I need half the trailer park. I hate to ask but I can't find anywhere and now I'm have to look after a girl who lost her mum because the system in Riverdale is fucked up and she's too good to get ruined." She whispered.

"Oh he'll no!" Toni said. "Get the fuck out before I fuck up that face if yours more."

"Just try me Topaz. I've been training." Betty said glancing up at Jug.

“Sure.” Jughead said. “The rent is pretty cheap. Many families live there so don’t bring in any violence.”

"How much because it all comes out my pocket?" She asked.

“It’s normally 300 a month.”

"So there's people who's being room mates and families. Most are staying with their significant otherss. So there's about 15 trailers I need so I need to give you £4,500 amonth." She sighed.

“I can help with some of it. I know you all are going through a tough time.”

"It's fine Jug. I'll find the money." She said tearing up.

“I can help Betty.”

"No Jughead it's fine. I'll just have to do what I use to do for money." She whispered.

“I’m serious Betty. It’s not a big deal. I’m already helping to pay for most of the serpents. I can help you too.”

"No Jug it's fine. The pretty posions aren't your gang. I'll just have to work for Ms Blossom again." She said downing her drink.

“Fine.” Jughead said. He took Toni’s hand and started to walk upstairs again.

"So your going to work in a brothel?"Pea asked.

" Congratulations your opinions of me are true I'm the biggest slut in town! "She shouted as she walked out the bar. 

Betty cried as she left the bar. She didn’t know why she couldn’t just let Jughead help. She looked up at his window. She saw Toni taking his top off. Deep down she knew why Jughead couldn't help her;if her mother found out she'd have a bullet in her head.

Betty sighed and started to walk far from the bar. She didn’t want to turn around and see Jughead with Toni. Jughead looked out the window and saw Betty leaving. He knew by doing this he'd hurt her. Why didn't she just let him help her. He pushed that feeling aside as he continued with Toni.

______

A few weeks later all the pretty posions were moved into the trailer park. Betty has not stopped working. She'd work for her auntie then for the registor. Slowly she got the money together for Jughead. She went to his office to turn it in. She slammed it down on the table and walked out.

“Betty!” He called after her.

"What Jug?! I'm running late for my next appointment."

“You don’t have to live like this. Just let me help!”

"You don't get it. You help me my mother will kill me." She whispered.

“She won’t find out. I’ll lower the rend cost. The money you just turned in can be your rent for the next two months.”

"I don't need special treatment Jug. She always finds out. She's watching me like a hawk since we've moved into the trailers." She said.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Don’t let me help.”

"Do you think I like my life like this?! No! I do this to cope through all of this!" She held her hands up. 

“Please let me help.”

"How? I don't want special treatment. Plus Toni."

“I help pay for most of the serpents. I can help for your gang too. It won’t be special treatment because I do it for everyone. What about Toni? She won’t care.”

"I can pay it in installments. A thousand a week. She cares just look at my trailer." She said.

“I’ll talk to her about it.”

"Don't bother." She said. "I'm going to be late." She whispered.

“I’ll cut the cost of your rent by half.” Jughead said.

Betty ran up to Jughead and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back."Thank you." She whispered.

“It’s no problem at all.”

"Thank you." She whispered again crying into his top. Jughead just hugged her closer."It gives me money to see a therapist again. Thank you so much."

“It’s no problem at all Betts. If you’re ever struggling I could cut down the cost more.”

"No I can pay £2250." She whispered. "Your an ass and I hate you sometimes but God your a kind person."Jughead just smiled faintly.

Betty was still hugging him. She pulled out her phone and cancelled the appointment. She just held Jughead closer as she cried. Jughead held her close."I should go before I do something stupid." She whispered.

“Do what?”

"Kiss you."

“But I’m an ass and you hate me.” He teased.

"Yet I am still doing things I've always been told no to."He just nodded."But I'm also scared of Toni so I'm going to back down." She whispered.

“You’re scared of Toni?”

"She thrightens me. She did break my nose and destroyed the car me and my dad worked on before my mum killed him." She confessed.

“Only because she’s jealous of you.”

"Whose jealous of me? I have baggage." She said stepping away from the hug.

“Toni’s jealous.”

"I don't understand why." Betty said.

“You’re a gang leader and she’s not. She also thinks you’re going to get in the way of my relationship with her.”

"I thought you didn't have a relationship." She teased.

“I don’t. We’re just hooking up.”

"Ah yes because Serpent loyalty don't do relationships." She said.

"Like your one to talk."

“Shush.” She said.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."I should go before any of the serpents see me." She whispered as she cupped his face.

“I told them to leave you alone.”

"They didn't listen... My girls have the same orders but the fights are getting out of hand." She said as she leaned down and kissed him. "You're a good man." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled faintly."Say yes to something you've been told no. Go on a break, kiss someone or get a truck. I don't know but you're a good man who deserves the world. Not some shitty gang life... I should know I've experienced things out of Riverdale..." She said as she got a message from Kevin.

K: massive PP and S fight. Head over here now!

“I need to go.” She said. 

“Okay.” He whispered.

"There's a fight between our gangs." She said as she left.

Jughead followed after her. They headed to the trailer park. There was a massive crowd. Both of them fought through to see who it was.Jughead kept pushing people out of the way and telling them to go home.

"What are you thinking!" Betty shouted at Emma.

“They started it!” 

“No, you did!” Sweet Pea shouted.

"Shut up!" Betty shouted. "You three my trailer now! Jug meet me there."

They followed after Betty. Jughead and Betty stood up whilst Sweet Pea and Emma sat on the couch.

"One at a time speak!"

“I was going to Toni’s place to help her with Jughead’s birthday present.” He started off. 

Jughead rolled his eyes at that. He hates his birthday. 

“I ran into Emma and she called me scum so we started arguing.”

"Emma! They are not scum. Jughead is kind enough to let you guys stay here. They're not scum... What happened from your point of view?" Betty asked.

“They are scum! He started checking me out and being rude!” 

“No I didn’t!”

"Em I will strip you of your jacket! Jughead please help." Betty said.

“Pea, is that true?” 

“Of course not! I have a girlfriend!” Sweet Pea said. “I wasn’t looking for any trouble I was just going to Toni’s.” 

“Okay, Pea. You can go. We’ll talk later.” Jughead said.

"You go too Emma you're on probation!"

“Fine.” Emma said as she got up and left.

Emma slammed the door to her trailer shut leaving them alone. Jughead just sighed."I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"You need a break...I'm taking you to New York for your birthday." She whispered.

“You don’t have to. I hate my birthday.”

"I want to, we can get to know each other more." She smiled.

“I don’t know... I really hate my birthday.”

"Good I hate mine too. But I do love surprising others for theirs. Come on Jug we can get to know each other. Maybe lessen tension up between the gangs." She pouted.

“As long as you don’t mention the fact that it’s my birthday when we go.”

"Deal!" She smiled. "I'll leave Kev in charge."

“I’ll leave Fangs in charge. What should I tell Toni? She’s going to be upset if I tell her I’m going with you.”

"It's a work trip." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said.

"But no jackets there."

“Okay.”

"I'll see you this weekend." Betty smiled.

“Bye.” He said as he left her trailer.

Betty messaged Kevin.

B: your in charge this weekend. I'm taking some me time in New York.

K: okay,you deserve it find some hot bug apple D and have fun.

Betty just laughed as she saw the message. She put her phone away and headed for a shower. This past month has been totally hell. Skes sick of her mother dictating her life. She's doing this for her and high school her to. It's going to be good for them. It will be refreshing taking a mental health day trying to figure out how to get the gangs on the right terms. As for now she's happy that they'll just get to be ordinary for a weekend. No being leaders of gangs just ordinary 21 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed slowly. Betty and Jughead were both excited for the trip. Jughead has told everyone it was a work trip. 

He was currently laying in his bed with Toni. He had to meet up with Betty in a few hours so they could drive to New York.

"Do you have to go?" Toni pouted.

“Yeah.” He said. “But I promise I’ll be back in a few days.”

"Fine but I'll be doing our face time calls."

“Okay.”

Jughead then kicked Toni out of bed so he could get a shower before meeting Betty. They decided to meet up at pops as everyone goes there. Betty got them coffee for the ride.

“Hey.” Jughead said when he saw her.

"Let's go." She smiled handing him coffee. Jughead smiled as they headed to her car.

Betty had found a new car but it wasn't as good as he old one. She took Jughead's stuff of of him whilst he got in."So I know I promised no birthday talk but happy birthday. Also I have surprises when we get there." Betty smiled.

“Thanks.” He sighed. “I already had to deal with Toni giving me presents this morning.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“Are you jealous, Cooper?” Jughead teased.

"Of Topaz? Yeah right... This trip is about getting to know one another to help the gangs... But what did she get you?" Betty asked.

“She got me a new notebook with my name engraved on the cover.”

"Okay." Betty smiled starting to feel better about her gift. 

“There was also another part of the gift but...um.... I doubt you want to hear about that.”

"I really don't." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."Because I heard it from your trailer."

“Sorry.”

"It's fine it's not like we're fuck buddies." She said as increased the volume of her music.

The rest of the car ride was in silent. Betty went to her old apartment she rents out to tourists for extra money.Jughead felt bad for bringing up Toni. It was clearly making Betty upset.

"These a guest bedroom you'll be sleeping in." Betty said as she went to get changed.

“Okay.” Jughead said. 

Five minutes later Betty came out. Jughead was waiting for her. Betty pulled him up off the sofa and started to head out. They were going to see Veronica. Her father owned a publishing company.

“Where are we going?” Jughead said.

"My birthday present to you." She said as she was parking up in the car park of the publishing house.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty found a place and parked up. She headed inside with Jughead. She signed in as she was on Veronica's list before going to her office.

“Betts...” Jughead said.

"Juggie?"

“Why are we here?”"Say yes to stuff we've been told no." She smiled before going into Veronica's office.

"B!" Veronica smiled pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you V so much." She cried hugging her back.“How have you been?” Veronica smiled."That's a question you need a drink to hear about." Betty said.

"Oh B you didn't."

"I have to provide for them somehow and I needed money." Betty said tearing up.

“You could’ve just came here and asked me!” Veronica hugged her.

"You and I both know I could not." Betty said. "There's always a bullet waiting if I mess up... Anyway remember why we're here?"

"Oh yes!"Jughead walked up behind Betty."Forsythe I assume?" Veronica smiled. "Betty has given me a few pages of your novel and we here at Lodge Publishers want to publish your novel."

“Betty....” Jughead said.

"Yeah?"

Jughead sighed and turned back to Veronica. “Can I think about it? It’s a big decision.”

"I need to know by tonight." Veronica said. "B drinks later if you can."

"I'll message you." Betty said before they headed back out. 

Betty and Jughead walked back out to the car. Betty started to drive to her favourite cafe in New York. They got there and walked in. Betty ordered for both of them before coming back to him.

"I'm sorry I over stepped."

“You didn’t. It’s just a big decision. I need to think about it.”

"Well that's your birthday present from me." She whispered.

“Thank you.”

"It's the least I could do. You housed my gang and you spair with me." She smiled faintly.

Jughead just smiled faintly."I'm going to take a walk around the block. You said your expecting a call." Betty said as she stood up.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

Just as she said as Betty got to the door it was a check in call from Fangs.“Hey Fangs.” Jughead said as he answered the call.

"Everything good here. What about over there?"

“Everything is good.”

"What happened?" Fangs asked.

“Nothing.”

"You can't lie to me. I'm your best friend, your brother. What's up?" Fangs asked again.

“It’s really not important Fangs.” Jughead said.

"You know I won't give in until you tell me so tell me."

“You can’t tell anyone.”

"Promise." Fangs said.

“A publisher wants to publish my book. Plus, I’m in New York with Betty.”

"That's amazing Jug you should total do it!... Wait as in pretty posions leader? I'm wounded her and not us on your birthday." He teased.

“Sorry Fangs. We want to get to know each other. Maybe bring peace between the gangs.”

"I'm teasing... That's actually a good idea. I was speaking to the guy she left in charge. He's sweet." Fangs smiled.

“I’ll go let them know I’ll take the publishing deal.” Jughead said happily.

"Congratulations man we'll have to celebrate." Fangs said.

“I’ll be back in a few days.”

"Okay... I'll check in tomorrow." Fangs said.

Five minutes later Betty arrived back. She sat down and drank the rest of her coffee. Jughead just smiled at her."All good?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Okay, do you mind if we go out tonight?" She asked.

“I don’t mind.”

"Ronnie will be there so she might press for an answer." She shrugged.

“I’m going to accept the deal.”

"That's amazing Juggie! We can celebrate that. I'll message her for you." Betty smiled.

B: he's accepting the deal.

Jughead just smiled.

V: perfect! Drinks tonight to celebrate your boyfriends book deal.

B: he’s not my boyfriend.

V: fine not yet he isn't.

B: he’s in a relationship.

V: boo! See you tonight x

B: see you tonight x

"Thank you so much Betty."

“It’s no problem Juggie.” 

“Still, thank you.”

"Maybe as a favour you can get Toni to leave me alone." She slightly joked.

“I can talk to her about that.”

"Thank you." She smiled squeezing his hand. Jughead just smiled at her."But we should go get ready for later on. We're celebrating your book deal and I'm celebrating you turning 22."She teased.

“You said you wouldn’t keep reminding me that it’s my birthday.”

"But it's a good one."Betty smiled.

“It’s not.”

"So a book deal on your birthday isn't good?" She questioned.

“Well, it’s good.... I just can’t stand my birthday.”

"Okay I promise no more birthday talk." She smiled.

“Thank you.”

Betty and Jughead headed back to her apartment. She got in the shower first. Jughead waited in the guest bedroom. Once Betty got out the shower she let Jughead know it was free. Jughead headed into the shower next. As Jughead was in the shower Betty did her hair and makeup. 

Ten minutes later Jughead got out of the shower and went back to the guest bedroom to get changed. Betty was finally getting changed. She wanted to impress Jughead. She was wearing a mustard long sleeved top that wrapped around her and some leaver pants along with some black skinny heels.

Jughead finished getting dressed first. He just wore what he usually wears. Black jeans, combat boots, a t shirt, flannel wrapped around his waist, and his beanie. Betty was sat on the kitchen side having a glass of wine before Jughead came in. “Hey.” He said.

"Let's go." She smiled getting of the counter.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Fair warning Ronnie thinks we're a thing." She said locking the door.

“Oh... okay.” He said.

"I shut her down... Obviously." She uttered.

They were going to the bar they would regularly go to when Betty use to live her for college. She took them in and found Veronica sitting in their regular spots.

“Hey.” Veronica smiled. 

"Hey B." She hugged her.

"Wow mamma sexy or what?" Veronica teased as she turned Betty around. Betty just giggled and smiled."What do you think Jughead?" Veronica asked.

“She looks great.” He said. 

"He's been modest your sex on legs B... Sit I'll get the drinks." Veronica smiled.

Veronica hugged Betty again before going to get drinks. Betty and Jughead sat down. Betty blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about her."

“It’s okay.”

"She's alot but I love her... She's right though I do look good." She smiled. Jughead just smiled back at her ."So?" She asked.

“So what?”

"What should we talk about? Your book deal, us sparing or something else?" She suggested.

“I don’t know. Tell me about yourself.”

"Me away from the gang... I love reading and obviously writing. I love fashion. I adore dogs. I wanted to go to law school. My sister is god knows where, my brother ran from the police for a crime he didn't do. You know about my father. I love hanging out with my friends and adventures. I want to travel the world but can't. "

“I want to travel the world too.” He said.

"What about you?"She asked.

“I love reading and writing too. I also like photography. I used to have a dog. My dad died when I was 16. My mom hates me and keeps my sister away from me. They live in Toledo. The serpents are all I have. I want to do more with my life but I guess now I can since my novel is getting published.”

"I'm so happy you said yes. I would have been embarrassed and left you stranded in New York." She teased placing her hand over his.

Jughead just smiled."I'm being serious." She laughed.

Veronica came back with their drinks and placed them in front of them. Betty passed them all around before taking a drink of her own.

“So....” Jughead said.

"Congratulations!" Veronica smiled.

"Thank you."

"How have you been V?" Betty asked.

“Okay, I guess. How’s Arch been? Have you heard from him at all?”

"Andrews?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah." Veronica said.

"He's my best friend. He's currently doing a tour of Europe with his band."

“Good for him.” Veronica smiled faintly.

"He's doing good V." Betty smiled.

“I know..... God, I miss him.” She sighed.

"I know... But he'll be back soon and you two can go through everything." Betty reassured her.

Betty pulled her into a hug and held her for awhile until Veronica pulled away. She brushed it off and asked Jughead about Betty. She kept asking relationship type questions. Jughead didn’t know how to answer.

"V give him a break." Betty said.

"But you hardly pull favours."

“Jughead did a favor for me. This is my thank you.” She said. 

“But you clearly like him!”

"V leave it." Betty said.

"But you never get dolled up like this." She pouted.

“V!” Betty said. 

“Fine, sorry.”

"It's okay I love you." Betty said nudging her. Veronica just smiled."You okay Juggie?" Betty asked.

Jughead just nodded.

"Want to get out of here and grab the best pizza in NYC?"Betty suggested.

“Sure.”

"Is it okay we go V? You know I don't like being out all night." Betty smiled.

"Sure I should head home working tomorrow. I just wanted to hang out with my girl and my new client before you head back home."

Betty hugged her, shortly after that they left. They were walking the streets of New York until half an hour later on foot they were at the pizza shop. They walked in and ordered their pizza before going to sit down at a table.

"Mmm I miss this pizza." Betty moaned at the smell. Jughead just smiled."Have you enjoyed the thing we shall not speak about?" She teased.

“Kind of.” He smiled.

"Aww why?" She pouted.

“I don’t know.... something seems off. It always does on my birthday.”

"I'm sure you know why it's seems off. It's probably because your with me." She whispered.

“No.... that’s not it.... it’s not important, okay? Just something that happened awhile ago.”

"Okay." She whispered. "I've been carrying this around." Betty pulled out a cupcake in a box for him.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"You always need cake, it doesn't matter what the day."

“I’m also always hungry.” He teased. 

"Well we're sharing." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled."It's just vanilla." She smiled back.

Soon their pizza was ready. They dug into the pizza getting to know each other. When Betty was finished she had sauce on her face. Jughead leaned over and wiped it off for her. Betty went to go lick her lips but caught his thumb. Jughead just smirked slightly and pulled his hand away.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"It's okay."Jughead just went back to eating his pizza."I know it's not as exciting as your morning but we could go and watch a movie?" She asked.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Definitely won't be as eventually."She muttered.

“What?”

"I said it won't be as thrilling as your morning."

“It wasn’t really that thrilling.”

"Birthday sex not thrilling, a book deal not thrilling and time with me not thrilling."

“Book deal, thrilling. Spending time with you, amazing. Birthday sex, okay.”

"Just okay?" She asked.

“Yeah, I mean. It’s just sex. There’s not much chemistry or feelings between me and Toni.”

"I wouldn't know." She said.Jughead just nodded."I'm not watching a horror film unless you'd be my snuggle partner?"She said.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"Wait really?" She asked in shock.

“Yeah.”

"Okay then... Let's go my feet kill."

They decided to get a cab back to the apartment. Once they were in Betty put on Netflix for Jughead to look through as she changes into her pj's. When she came back he got changed then they played the movie.

Jughead sat down next to Betty. Betty kept a safe distance from him. She didn't know what to do. Jughead just looked over at her before looking away. Betty got up and went to her fridge. She bought a real cake. She came in started singing happy birthday.

“Betts....”

"I know but did you really think I'd let you get away with a cupcake." She sat down.

“Thank you.” He said.

Betty just shrugged as he blew the candles out. Betty gave him a fork and sat back. Jughead smiled as he started to eat. Shortly after they were back to watching the movie.They just sat in silence not saying anything.

Jughead was so engrossed in the film Betty jumped and screamed at the jump scare. Jughead laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her."It's not funny." She said as she took the spilt cake on her lap and spread it across his face.

“It’s a little funny.” He said as he wiped it off.

"Take it back!" She said smudging cake on his face again.

“No!” He smiled. 

"Yes!" She said as she put frosting on his nose. Jughead smiled and wiped it off."I should head to bed." She yawned.

“Okay.” He said.

"Happy birthday Juggie." She hugged him before heading to her room. Jughead went to get another shower to clean off all the frosting.

The following morning Betty had made him breakfast in bed. She'd knocked on the door he was in the middle of a face time.Jughead quickly finished up the call before answering the door."I'm sorry I didn't know you were on the phone to her." Betty just gave him the food and walked away.

“Betty.... it’s okay.... thank you.”

"No problem." She shouted from the living room. Jughead sighed and headed back to his room."I'm taking you to my favourite book shop." She shouted again.

“Okay.” He shouted back.

"Get your ass ready!"

Jughead ate the food before getting changed and meeting her in the living room. Betty decided they'd walk there. She was wearing high wasted shorts with a rose embroidered crop top on and a flannel wrapped around her waist.

“Ready to go?” Jughead said.

"Yeah part to of your present is a first hand limited edition in cold blood. We're going to pick it up." She told him.

“Really?” He smiled.

"Yeah before we drive back home."Jughead just smiled.

Half an hour walk there and back Jughead got the book. Betty had showed him a few of her favourite spots. Now they were in the car heading back home.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. They were currently sitting in silence."So you can finally say went out of Riverdale."

“Yeah.” 

"Well I'm happy for you Jug." She whispered.

“Thanks Betts.”

"It's okay." She smiled. "I enjoyed getting to be just me again. Now it's back to reality."

“Does this mean you’re back to hating me?”

"I never hated you... Maybe a little, may I do a little." She whispered."It was always easy to hate something you couldn't have."

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"I wasn't aloud to be your friend or possible date you. So it was easier to hate you." She explained.

Betty drove to the wrym as that's where he told her to drop him off. He lives both there and the trailer park.

"Here's your destination." She said. 

“Thanks.” Jughead said.

"Bye Juggie." She whispered.“Bye Betts.” He said as he started to get out of the car.

Betty just smiled faintly before driving off. Jughead headed inside to tell Fangs his duties are over. He found Fangs in his office.

"Tell me everything!"

“It’s not s big deal Fangs. Nothing really happened.”

"Stop lying to me!" He smiled.

“I’m serious! Nothing happened.”

"Ooh something did. Tell me I can keep a secret." Fangs said.

“Nothing happened.”

"So your telling me that her helping you get a book deal was nothing. Her buying you that..." He pointed to the new book in his hands. "Was nothing."

“It was. She hates me.”

"I'm sure it's not like that." Fangs reassured him.

Suddenly Jughead got a notification.

B: I don't hate you I like you but I don't know what to do. If I'm friends with you I die. If I date you I die a slow death.

Jughead showed his phone to Fangs. “What should I say?”

"I don't know that's dark." Jughead just sighed."Tell her the truth." Fangs said.

J: I like you. You’re better off hating me.

B: maybe? Your first appointment is next month. I'm sorry for taking you away from your family on your birthday.

J: don’t be. I had a great time.

B: me too and again I'm sorry about V.

J: it’s okay.

B: night Juggie... <3

J: goodnight Betts x

Jughead put his phone away and look upto Fangs. Jughead just sighed."What?" Fangs asked. Jughead showed him the messages.

"Told you'll be fine."

“I’m terrible at relationships. Where do I go from here?”

"Surprise her, I don't know I'm more into dicks."

“I still have to worry about Toni.”

"Toni is going to kill her and this posion leader hasn't done anything wrong." Fangs said.

“I know.”

"Just take it a day at a time." Fangs suggested.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"You need a shower you reek if sweat and not the good kind."

“Wow, thanks Fangs.” Jughead rolled his eyes as he got up. 

"Think wise Jug. Is she really worth losing a few members of the gang for." Fangs said before he left.

Jughead got up and went to get a shower. He had a lot on his mind. As he was in the shower he let the water pour over him. Why did Betty do that for him? She practically changed his life in the past two days. What did she mean when it's better to hate what you can't have? Why is this situation so complicated? A weekend of being true to themselves brought a whole lot of baggage. All he could think about is how he wished her met her in a different situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months have passed since he accepted the book deal. He's been going back and forth from New York. He couldn’t be happier. Yet one thing felt missing and that feeling was the feeling of actually feeling alive.

He was currently back in Riverdale for the next month. He wanted to go see Betty but he decided to just stay in his apartment. He was still with Toni.

Betty was currently in a meeting with her mother, Alice Smith. She had a new plan for the pretty posions. As she walked into the room she saw Malachi and his father sitting next to her mother.

"Elizabeth darling you made it perfect. Well remember that arrange marriage I was thinking about for you. Well now that's a reality. You're marrying Malachi in the next month. Here put the ring on." Alice ordered.

“I.... I don’t want to.” Betty said.

Alice held a gun up towards her head. Held the barrel against her scalp. "You do it or you'll end up like your father." She said as she picked up a knife and slit a cut into her arm.

Betty picked up the ring and put it on. She couldn’t help but start to cry."That's my girl now go kiss him." Alice smiled.

Betty did what she was told before making up an excuse she's needed at work. She did go into work because that's the only place she feels safe.

She just sat in there and cried. She wanted to message Jughead, say yes to things you've been told no she thought as she pulled her phone out.

B: I know your with her now. I know we haven't spoken in awhile but this will probably be our last conversation before I merge with the ghoulies. I could have got murdered today. Now I have to marry Malachi.

J: you have to marry Malachi?

B: yea

J: oh

Betty sent him a photo of her arm and her face. The barrel left a mark and she was still bleeding. Jughead left her on read. 

Five minutes later Jughead was walking into the register. He found her crying in the staff room. Jughead walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm. He started to clean her wound.

"This is because I said I didn't want to. She was moments away from pulling the trigger." She whispered.

“Shhhh..... it’s okay now. Think happy thoughts. Like.... you’re cuddling with a million puppies or you’re traveling the world....” he said, trying to keep her distracted as he cleaned and bandaged her wound.

"I... I... Can't... Just talk to me." She whispered through her tears.

Jughead started to talk about random things. He was soon finished tending her wound."I'm sorry you had to leave her." She whispered.

“Stop.” He said. “I’m here for you.”

"In the next month Juggie, it could be in a weeks time."

Betty got a notification from her mum

A: get back here we got the priest.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this Betty.” He whispered.

"Looks like it's happening today."

“Oh.” He whispered.

"Juggie... I have to go..." She whispered back cupping his face. "Could you kiss me so I don't have to think about him kissing me?"

Jughead leaned down and kissed her heartedly. Betty deepened the kiss. She parted her mouth slightly. Jughead parted his mouth too and slipped his tongue into the kiss. Betty kissed him until she couldn't breath anymore. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered thank you before she cried some more and left.

Once she got back to the ghoulie hang out. Her mother was there with the people she hated in the world. Alice walked her down the aisle with a gun pointed at her back. All away through the ceremony she had a gun towards her back waiting to press the true of she disobeys her. When it came to the kiss she imagined it was Jughead's lips not his. After that Betty went back and sat down. She checked her phone. She had a message from Jughead. 

J: the priest only does the ceremony. to be officially married you have to both sign a certificate. when you have to sign the certificate sign it with the opposite hand. the one you don’t normally write with. that means you won’t be officially married. you can get it confirmed with a judge later on. if you do it you can fake the marriage until you have a chance to run away.

B: It's too late... She held a gun to me the whole time and tied up my opposite hand.

J: oh.

B: I'm sorry... Just know I'm proud of you Juggie x

Betty didn’t get to see his reply as Malachi and a few other Goulies pulled her aside to talk about something."Hey Kai." She smiled fakely.

“Now that the Poisons are part of the Goulies we’re the strongest gang in Riverdale. We can expand more but killing the Serpents leader and taking his gang.” Malachi said.

"We're not killing anyone. I've never have and I'm not starting." She said.

“Too bad, blondie. We’re taking that gang.”

"We're not killing anyone!" She shouted.

“We’re killing the serpent king! That’s the only way we’ll get the gang!”

"I'm going to work we'll talk more later." She ordered.

Betty messaged Jughead to come meet her at the drive in as it was shut down.“Hey.” Jughead said when they met up.

"You need to run."

“What?”

"He wants to kill you, please I need you safe." She whispered.

“I could stay and stop him.”

"I'm working on that... Just go to New York work on the book." Betty was fully shaking.

“No... I’m not leaving.”

"Please." She whispered.

“No. I’m not going. I’m leaving you or my family.”

"Juggie I don't know what we are. Something happened in New York that made the hate completely disappear. That's probably because in New York I'm free. Its where I belong and it felt right us... But please... Please... I'm dead anyway." She whispered.

“I’m staying Betts.” He said as he hugged her. 

"Please Juggie." She cried holding him.

“I can’t leave everyone in this hell hole.”

"I know." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her.

M: get here sexy we're celebrating the right way x

Betty just shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine. “Are you okay?” Jughead said said as he felt her shiver.

"I'm going to practically get raped." She whispered.

“Don’t go. Stay here. Make up an excuse.”

"I really, really want to but he'll send out pretty posions to look for me." She whispered again. 

Jughead just nodded.

"God I can't lose my virginity to him." Betty cried burying her head in her hands. Jughead just held her close."I can't go through with it." She whispered.

“Then go somewhere and hide. Go to New York.”

"I can't leave the posions." She said.

“I can take care of them. Help them out of town. Then you can meet up with them.”

"I can't do that Jug. My mum will kill them and you." She started to dig her nails in her palms. Jughead grabbed her hands and held them so she wouldn’t hurt herself."Toni is probably looking for you." She whispered as she rested her head on his.

“I don’t care. I’m here with you.”

"I'll be okay Juggie." She touched his face.

“No you won’t.” He whispered.

"I have to go back to them." Jughead just nodded."Would you... I can't." She stopped herself. 

“No... what?”

"I don't want my first time with him." She admitted.

“I know you don’t.”Betty didn't say anything.“Tell me what you were going to ask.”

"I shouldn't, your with Toni and I'm fucking married." She sobbed.

“..... you want me to be your first time?”She just nodded and blushed. Jughead didn’t say anything for awhile. He was thinking. “Okay.... I’ll do it.”

"Really?" She whispered.

He just nodded. 

"Thank you... But I also need you to tell V I'm in trouble."

“I will.”

"Juggie where though?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Trailer park too risky." She whispered holding his hand.

“My apartment is too risky too.”

Betty could only think of the five seasons. She worked in the brothel but never had sex. She'd play out the weird fantasy men had as they jerk off.

"Five seasons?"

“Okay.”

"Okay." She whispered back.

“Should we go now?” He whispered. 

"Yes... I told him I'm working."

Jughead just nodded and took her hand as they left the register. Jughead drove them to the five seasons and checked in. They found their room and walked in. Jughead unlocked it and walked in first. Betty quickly followed. Jughead was nervous. He didn’t know how Betty wanted to start.

"Just start how you would with Toni." She whispered.

Jughead just walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back smiling. Jughead continued to kiss her and picked her up. Betty giggled and held him tighter.

“Are you sure about this, Betts?” Jughead whispered in between kisses as he put her down on the bed.

"Yes I'm sure about this. I wanted to do this in New York." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded before kissing her again."Thank you Juggie." She whispered into the kiss.

“No problem.”

"Now what?" She whispered.

“We undress each other.” He whispered.

"Wait Jug before you do that... There's scares because of what my mum does to me to teaches me lessons."

“That’s okay, Betts. If it makes you feel any better I have scars too.”"I know I've seen you shirtless remember." She whispered smirking.

"I've seen you in a sports bra remember." He teased.

"I know but when you get closer they're more visible."

“I don’t care Betts. You’re beautiful.”

"You're sexy." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They were now fully undressed and Betty didn't know what to do.“How much time do we have until you have to go?”

"Awhile I think." She whispered.

“I want to make this memorable for you.”

"It is I'm with you." She smiled as straddled his lap.

“I want to do something for you first.”

"What?" She asked.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered.

"I do."

Jughead flipped them over so he was on top of her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and placed a kiss on the inner side of her thigh."I like that." She whispered.

Jughead smiled against her skin before placing a few more kisses on each thigh. He then leaned forward and licked his tongue over her soaking folds. Betty moaned at the contact. "That's so much better than my hands." She smiled.

Jughead continued to lick and suck at her, adding more pressure."More." She smiled. Jughead sped up and added more pressure."Juggie oh yes!" She moaned.

Jughead then slid two fingers into her as he continued to lick at her."I... I... Fuck me...!" She mumbled as she cummed onto his tongue. Jughead licked at her until she was finished. He then moved back up her body and kissed her."Wow Toni is lucky." She whispered.

“I’ve never done that for Toni.” He whispered.

"What... Really?" She asked smiling.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you." She smiled before she leant into snog him.

“Let me know when you’re ready, Betts.” He whispered.

"I'm ready." She smiled moving his hair out his eyes.

Jughead smiled down at her and pulled her in for a kiss. He adjusted them so he was settled over her. He then slowly thrust into her."Wait I'm not on the pill." She whispered moaning.

“I’ll pull out.” He said as he stayed still and let her adjust to his size.

"I want to feel you through." She whispered kissing him.

“I’m going to have to pull out, baby.” He whispered into the kiss as he slowly started to move.

"I don't want you to." She pouted as she groaned.

Jughead just continued to kiss her and continued to move, picking up the pace.Betty slowly started to thrust back. They continued to move together, speeding up and slowly down randomly.

"Wow Juggie... More... I'm on my edge." She whispered.

Jughead thrust into her quickly as he reached down to circle her clit. He lightly stroked it as he trusted into her. It wasn't long before that she came all over him. Jughead thrust into her a few more times before he pulled out to finish himself off with his hand. Betty stopped him and started to suck him off.

Jughead groaned loudly."This I know how to do from my days with Penelope business." She whispered.

Betty just continued to suck at him before he came in her mouth. Betty came up to him and poured some of his cum into his mouth before swallowing the rest and kissing him. Jughead just pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

“Of course.” He just hugged her close.

"That was amazing." She smiled feeling her pussy. 

“Was it everything you imagined?” He teased.

"And more because I was with you." She whispered kissing him. Jughead just hugged her.Betty snuggled deeper into his chest as her phone rang. She didn't want to accept it but she had to.

"Hey baby."She said rolling her eyes." Yep... Uh... I'm coming. "She sighed and declined the phone.

“I don’t want you to go.” Jughead said. 

"I don't want to go either... Since when did the two leaders of a gang get so close." She teased. Jughead just smiled faintly."I've got to go I'm sorry." She kissed him.

“It’s okay.”

"Maybe we can do this again or our NYC trip again?" She asked getting dressed.

“Okay.” He said. He got up and started to get dressed too.

"My birthday is next month maybe then?" She asked.

“Sure.” He said.

"It's okay if you don't want to... I wouldn't want to go with me."

“It’s not that at all, Betts. But you’re married.... I’m still with Toni.”

"I didn't want this Juggie...I... I nev" Betty couldn't finish her sentences because she was crying.

“Hey.... it’s okay.” He whispered, hugging her.

"I had a gun to my back."

“We’re going to figure this out, Betty.”Betty just nodded wiping her tears away. "You didn't leave any hickey's right?" She whispered.

“No, I didn’t.”

"Thank you." She whispered letting go of his hand. Jughead just nodded."I'm going to keep you alive." She said before leaving.

______

A few weeks have passed since the dreaded day Betty has got married. She hasn’t heard anything from Jughead since.

B: meet me at the gym?

J: I’ll be there soon.

B: spair with me?

J: sure.

Betty went to the gym to wait for Jughead. He arrived a few minutes after she did. Betty was already gloved up. They needed to talk. Jughead put his gloves on and walked up to her."Hey." She smiled.

“Hey.”

"I need your help." She whispered.

Betty had caked on the makeup. Malachi was hurting her and she wasn't strong enough to defend herself.

“What’s wrong?”

Betty pulled out the makeup wipes from her bag and wiped that makeup of revealing what's wrong.

“Betts... why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

"He's had me on lock down." She whispered. Jughead tilted her head and looked at the damage. “I’m so sorry he’s doing this to you, Betts.”

"Spair with me." She said pulling herself away. "I'm too weak."

Jughead just nodded as he took a step back. Betty began to throw punches as she cried silently.

“Hey.... Betts..... Breathe....”

"Just punch me!" She cried.“No! Not when you’re upset like this.”

"Jug!"She shouted.

“No, Betts. You need to calm down.”

"I'm weak... He's completely has taken over the pretty posions... They're all ghoulies now... He's planned on attacking the wrym next week." She whispered.

Jughead just walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.Betty just hugged him. "This is the last time you'll see me. He's taking me somewhere. "She whispered. Jughead just pulled her closer.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I need you to tell V l love her... I can't be here for your book launch." Betty looked away.

“I can help sneak you out of the country. Send you somewhere safe.”

"They have my sister... It's okay I'll figure it out." She whispered looking away.

“No. I need you to be safe.”

"You forgot about me and keep your gang safe." She cupped his face. "Promise me."

“I can’t do that Betts. I need you to be safe.”

"Jug I knew what I was getting myself into. He's put a tracker in me." She admitted. Jughead just sighed."I came to say goodbye." She whispered.

Jughead shook his head."Yes... Yes."She repeated.

“No.” He whispered. 

"Yes... Go back to Toni."

“I can’t lose you.”

"You don't really care about me... Remember I'm always going to be a posions slut... I used you just think about that." She whispered.

“I care about you.”

"No you don't I'm just a gang leader that's made your life hell... Go to Toni."

“I care about you.” He repeated. 

"No... No... I can't think about that... We hate each other... You shout at me for not getting out your home... I didn't give you a job. Your scum and I'm a slut to you."

“No you’re not! I care about you!”

“I care about you, Betty. I really care about you!”"No... No... I can't think about that... We hate each other... You shout at me for not getting out your home... I didn't give you a job. Your scum and I'm a slut to you."She repeated.

“Stop it Betty! I care about you!”

"No... No... I can't think about that... We hate each other... You shout at me for not getting out your home... I didn't give you a job. Your scum and I'm a slut to you. I'm that girl you never noticed. The one that was the loner. The one that people looked passed. I didn't do that kind alternating life gesture. I'm slut to you. Your scum to me. "

He didn’t say anything. Jughead took off his gloves and put them in his bag. He then turned around and started to leave.

Betty sat on the floor of the gym and cried. Half an hour later Malachi picked her up to take her away. Betty became numb,all she felt was darkness. She sat staring out the window feeling nothing.

After a few hours Betty was in shock. They were at her apartment in New York."Why are we here?" She asked.

“This is our new home. You’re going to stay here. You can’t leave. I’ll be back tomorrow. We’re going to kill the serpent king.”Betty just nodded. She pulled her phone out to warn Jughead.

B: you are really hurt with me but I need you to listen. The ghoulies are going to kill you tomorrow!

“Get your things and get in the house.” Malachi shouted.

"I'm coming." She said.

Betty rushed to get her things but dropped her phoneShe quickly picked it up before running inside. 

She watched through the window as Malachi drove off. 

J: I’ll make sure I’m gone first thing in the morning. I was just heading to bed.

B: their going to attack in the night please get out of there.

J: I’ll be fine.

B: get out of their!

Malachi keep getting notifications as he cloned Betty's phone. He pulled over to check them.

B: please Juggie x

J: I’m going to be fine.

B: please!

Malachi turned back around. He knew exactly how to get the serpent king on his side. He pulled Betty and forced her into the car. He tired her up so it was pitch black and knocked her out. Malachi knew exactly how to break Jughead and he's going to use his wife to do it.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Currently in Riverdale :

Jughead was currently with all of the serpents He was going over a plan. He suddenly got a image of Betty passed out tired up with a gun to her head.“Oh my god....” Jughead said. He showed it to Fangs.

"What do we do?" He asked.

“I don’t know.”

They then got another notification through but this time it was a video. The had just crossed welcome to Riverdale sign and he shot her adomin.

Jughead and Fangs both got up and ran outside to their bikes

B: we're coming to you stay there scum!

Jughead was freaking out. He was so worried about Betty. A few minutes later there was another gunshot. Only this time they could hear it. Jughead grew more nervous by the second.

All of a sudden another message came through.

B: hide and seek come find us.

Jughead and Fangs both ran off to look for her. Jughead found a trail of blood. He wasn’t aware of whose blood oy was. His mind instantly says Betty's.

“Betty!” He shouted as he looked around.

There was no signs of here. It was completely dead silent. Jughead kept looking around, following the trail of blood.All it did was lead him back to where they started the wrym.

Jughead was in the midst of having an anxiety attack. He was so worried.He was about to collapse to his knees when he felt a gun to his head.

Jughead let out a shaky breath and stayed still."I've thrown her into a ditch somewhere around here. You're going to come with me to save her life."Jughead just nodded slightly."She's actually where she first met you."

Jughead didn’t know what came over him. He quickly moved and managed to twist the gun out of Malachi’s hand. He then shoved Malachi onto the ground and pressed the gun to his forehead, making sure he couldn’t move.

"She's paralysed in pain." Malachi laughed.

“You’re a sick piece of shit!” Jughead shouted. “She’s a sweet and amazing woman! You have no boundaries!” He pressed the gun harder against Malachi’s forehead. 

"Three bullets to the body. Left for dead somewhere."He smirked.

Jughead felt so much rage. She could be gone. He had to avenge her. 

Without hesitation Jughead pulled the trigger, listening to the sound. He watched as Malachi’s face went blank and he turned pale. As Jughead pulled the gun away blood started pooling from the wound in Malachi’s forehead. Jughead felt for a pulse. None. With a satisfied smirk Jughead walked away, going to find Betty.

The place they first met was the register. He ran like the wind to get to her. He found her laying lifeless on the floor at the register. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to see She was still alive. He carefully picked her up and ran with her in his arms to the hospital.

Her pulse was bearly there it was weak and was getting weaker by the minute. As soon as he rushed through the hospital doors she was put in a trauma room. Jughead called a few serpents and told them to dispose of the gun and body he had left. He then called Fangs to meet him at the hospital as he sat in the waiting room nervously.

Fangs immediately ran there with Kevin. Kevin had been in the wrym when they were talking about it. He was a mess. He couldn't breath properly. Jughead was a mess too. He was having and anxiety attack. He could barely breathe and was shaking.

Fangs sat them both down next to each other and held their hands. He tried to reassure them it will all be okay but he didn't believe that either.

“Malachi is dead.” Jughead said.

"Good!" Kevin said in rage.

Jughead just kept looking over to see if a doctor would come over and talk to him about Betty There was no news as of yet but he needed to keep his mind off of it. He should plan a surprise birthday little thing for her. He decided to ask Kevin what to include.

"Why?" He suspiciously asked.

"We're friends... I want to do something nice for her." He whispered.

“Just friends?” 

“Yeah.” Jughead whispered.

"Oh I was thinking your the mystery man."

“The mystery man?”

"She's been talking about a guy. I know she got forced to marriage and she hated it."

“What has she been saying about this guy?”

"That he understands her."Kevin smiled.

Jughead just smiled faintly and nodded. He went back to looking across the room, waiting for a doctor. "They went to New York together and she was the happiest I've ever seen her. Then this shit happened and I've not seen her in months." He whispered crying.

“I saw her earlier today. She told me that she would probably never see me again and that I needed to run because Malachi was going to kill me..... and then he hurt her.... I felt like everything was falling apart.... so I killed him.”

"Good he's better off dead instead of hurting her." Kevin wiped his tears away.

Jughead just nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. The doctor shouted for them. All of them rushed towards the doctor. "I'm so sorry... It's not looking good... I would recommend saying goodbye." He told them before guiding them to her room.

Jughead let Kevin go in first. Betty was in a coma and they didn't know if she'd wake up. Kevin sat down on her bed.

"Hey B." He whispered.

Kevin told her how much he missed her and that he hoped she was going to be okay. He said a few other things and that he was going to visit every day until she wakes up. Kevin finished up after awhile before letting Jughead have a turn. 

Jughead walked in and sat at the chair by her bed. 

“Hey, baby....” He whispered. “You have to get better for me... I can’t lose you. Like I said.... I care about you. Malachi is dead. I killed him. That means you can have the pretty poisons back. You can also take all of the girl Goulies. I could take the guys. I know I saw you earlier today but I miss you. I’m just terrified that after this.... you’ll be gone forever. I hope not. You still have so much to live for.... and maybe we can still go to New York for your birthday. I’m just so worried about you.... please be okay.”

There was no response. She laid there motionless. She wasn't responsive. Jughead stayed with her until visiting hours were over. Kevin kept popping in and out.

________

6 months later Betty was still in her coma. She had missed her birthday. Jughead and Kevin would visit as much as possible. Jughead was currently in the hospital by her side. He was just sitting there holding her hand. He was just sitting there holding her hand. Jughead gently felt a soft hold on his hand.

Jughead looked up in surprise. He walked up to her, not letting go of her hand. 

“Hey Betts.... you there?” He whispered.

She squeezed his hand again. “Hey baby... everything is okay now.... you’re all healed.... it’s time for you to wake up.” He whispered. Betty squeezed his hands and squinted her eyes.

Jughead reached up with one hand and touched her face. Betty slowly began to open her eyes and coughed as she had the tube down her throat.

Jughead kissed her forehead and quickly went to get a doctor. The doctor came rushing in and did all the check up tests before slowly pulling the tube out her throat. She coughed and gagged as the tube came out her throat. Jughead held her hand the whole time. The doctor left them awhile before doing some more tests.

After awhile the doctor was completely finished and left them alone. Betty hadn't tried speaking yet and just looked at him. Jughead just held her hand and looked back. He was waiting for her to say something.

"Ju..." She whispered.

“Hey Betts.” He whispered.

"Wh... What... Ha... Happened?"

“You were shot. Malachi held you hostage.”

"H... ow many times?"

“3.” He said. “You’re healed now. Just a few scars.”

"Ho... How... Lo... Long ha.. Have I been ou.. Out?" She whispered.

“6 months.”

Betty started to cry. She couldn't believe she missed half a year of her life. Jughead reached over and touched her face, wiping away her tears. Betty wanted to be alone. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Please go." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded and pulled his hand away. He got up and started to walk away.Betty laid in bed alone. She was thrightened and scared. She knew Alice would finish the job.

A few hours later Kevin walked in."Kev..." She whispered. She suddenly saw Veronica. "V..."

“Hey, B.” They said.

"I want to be alone." She whispered crying.

“No, don’t do that. Don’t push us away. We’ve been waiting for you for six months. We’ve seen you at your worst already. Jughead barely left your side for six months! He’s the one the carried you to the hospital. And now he’s hurt because he thinks you don’t want him around anymore. We’re not going anywhere, B. We’re here for you.” Kevin said.

"I... You should have let me die." She whispered.

“No, we shouldn’t have. We love you, B. We couldn’t just let you die. Jughead wouldn’t have let you die. He cares about you. He killed Malachi for you!”

"She'll finish me off." She whispered crying harder.

“Jughead took care of her too. She’s in jail.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Pass me my phone." She whispered.

Kevin picked up her phone and handed it to her. She put in the password and looked at her home screen it was of her and Ronnie from that night in New York. Jughead took it for her and its the best photo ever. She clicked on his icon and the phone started to ring.

He didn’t answer. However she was determined she kept trying until he did.

“Hello?”

"Thank you." She whispered.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

“It’s fine.”

"I'm sorry my instinct was to push you away." She admitted. 

"It's okay." 

"Okay then." She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

“I’ll see you around, I guess.” He whispered before ending the call."No!" She said as the line cut off. 

Kevin came up to her side and hugged her. Betty hugged him back as Veronica joined the hug.

"Get me out of here." She whispered. "I want to go home."

“I’ll go talk to the doctors. We’ll get you home as soon as possible.”

"Thank you... Most of my stuff is in my New York apartment."

“I brought a lot of it back.” Veronica said.

"No I want to go to New York...the gang is not mine anymore." She whispered.

“Yeah it is. Malachi is dead. All of the poisons are back and you gained the female Goulies. All of the male Goulies are serpents now. Kevin has been taking care of the poisons for you.”

Betty just nodded... "Still I want to go on vacation before getting back to work." Betty explained.

“Okay.” Veronica said. 

Betty wasn't realised until a week later. The doctors wanted to make sure she was healthy enough to leave. Betty was currently sat with a milkshake in the gym doing some admin before heading over to the register to write a few articles.

Kevin and Veronica barely left her side. She hasn’t heard anything from Jughead though. This was the only time she got away from her friends. She loved them but she needed some breathing space. 

She was currently revamping the ghoulies place to be there own. Betty owed Jughead £13,350 she had sent it to him in an envelope. Most of the posions were back with them but many of the family's decided to stay and live on the trailer park.

While Betty was at the gym she saw a few serpents walk in. It was Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. She saw Jughead partner up with Toni as they began to spar. She didn't want to sit there and watch them so she decided it was time to go to the register.

She hasn't been there as each time she does she sees her own blood stain shadows. Betty got there and went right to work, trying to stay distracted. She couldn't stop seeing the blood on the carpet. She had to get out, so that resulted in Betty scrubbing away at the floor willing it to disappear but it never did.

Betty sighed and left. She went to Kevin’s place. As she let herself in Fangs was there talking to him. They've become extremely close friends over the past six months.

“Hey.” Betty said.

"Hey B."Betty just walked up and hugged Kevin."You doing okay?" Kevin asked. Betty didn't say anything and hugged him tighter. "I'm selling the register."

“You are?”

"Yep I hate seeing the pain in comes with. I'm there and I think about the pain I was in. I see the blood and I still do." She whispered tearing up. Kevin just hugged her closer."So you two hang out alot." She smiled.

“Yeah.” Fangs smiled. 

"It's nice that one serpent and posion can get along." She whispered.

"Yeah." 

"I'm going to head to bed." She said as she'd been stay with Kevin for awhile.

“Okay. Goodnight, B.”Kevin said.

Betty got into Kevin's bed and cried herself to sleep. The only nights she can remember bit crying asleep is when she was in New York for college and that trip.

She was thankful that Malachi and her mother were gone but she felt like something was missing. The next morning she woke up she got a message from Jughead.

J: why are you selling?

B: too many bad memories. 

J: understandable.

B: did you get the money?

J: yeah.

B: Okay.

Jughead just left her on read. Betty had expected that and threw her phone at the wall.A few minutes later Kevin came in because he heard the noise. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

"Nothing it just wasn't working." She lied.

“I know you’re lying.”

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry B.” Kevin said coming over to hug her.

"I hear I bang I freak out. I see a past ghoulie I freak out."

“The Goulies are serpents now.”

"It doesn't matter the serpents hate me." She whispered.“That’s not true.”

"I just need to punch things I'll be okay... I'm going to the gym."

Once Betty got to the gym she gloved up and started to punch the bag. The bag was swinging out of control. Jughead walked up to her and held the bag in place.

She just ignored him and punched harder as she cried.“Betty...”-

"What Jug!"

“Take a breather. You’re freaking out.”

"No I just need to beat this thing until I can feel nothing." She shouted.

“No, you need to calm down.”

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted hitting the bag harder. Jughead pulled her away from the bag. “Breathe Betty. Calm down.” 

Betty didn’t know what came over her and she punched him right in the face. 

Jughead was stunned and took a step back."Shit... I'm... Sorry... I'm so sorry." She whispered before running away.

Jughead just sighed and got his things before leaving. This wasn't the Betty Cooper he knew. She was officially broken. Jughead knew one thing that might make her feel better. Her brother and sister. Yes her sister ran and he thinks he remember saying her brother was in prison for a crime he didn't commit, either that or in hiding. He would find them after his book realise party next week. As for now he'd leave her alone. All he had to do is wait and that pained him.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the serpents were in New York for Jughead's book realise party. Archie had finished his tour just in time for to be here for him. Toni won't leave his side and well as for Betty. She's still in Riverdale battling her demons alone. She pushed everyone away but only allowed Kevin and Veronica to push back.Betty had a text from Jughead. 

J: I know you probably don’t want to but you should come to New York for my book release party.

Betty didn't even open up the message. She was currently with Veronica."You should go B... You got him that book deal." Veronica said. Betty just shook her head. Veronica just hugged her tightly.

“I punched him, V.” Betty whispered. “I’m sure he hates me.”

"He wants you there B." Veronica reassured her. "Punch or not he cares for you."

“I don’t know.” Betty whispered. 

"Well I have to be there and I have an hours flight to get to. Promise me you'll ring me or message me with updates." Betty nodded. Veronica started to walk out the door "even if I did want to go Toni's there. "Betty said.

“Why should Toni being there matter?”

"It doesn't." She whispered.

“You really should come, B.”

"I'll think about it."

“If you decide you will I’ll get you a plane ticket.”

"How about I came to New York? If I decide to go I go, if I don't I stay at my favourite book shop reading and being me for awhile." Betty suggested.

Veronica agreed straight away and bought her the plane ticket. Next thing they know they're on the plane to New York.It didn’t take long before they soon arrived.Veronica headed to her place to get ready for the launch as Betty went to the book store.

When Betty got to the book store she went to look around at all of the books. Betty saw a copy of In Cold Blood. She picked up the copy and remembered the day she went here with him. How they forgot about gang life and were free to be themselves. How they were in the corner she's standing in right now and almost kissed again but got interrupted.

Betty couldn’t help but start to tear up. They could’ve been something. If it weren’t for the incident they might’ve been together by now. She wanted go support him even if that means from the furthest table. She wanted to see this all the way through with him. 

She rushed home to get ready. She wore a black leaver mini skirt with a red blouse. She paired that with her black high heeled boots and a leaver jacket. She had a red lip with a subtle sparkly eye. She met up with Veronica at the book release party. Veronica was happy that she decided to come.

"Wow B! Red is totally your colour."

"Well I do have blossom in my dna." She teased.“Are you going to go say hi to Jughead?” 

Betty looked up at the front of the room. She saw Jughead sitting and talking with Fangs. He still had a black eye from when she punched him.

"No."

“Okay.” Veronica said. 

"I'm just going to stay in this booth. I know you have to work so go... It's okay."Veronica hugged her before walking off.

Veronica went to go say hello to Jughead. She also had to tell him she was here.“Do you think she would want to talk to me?” Jughead said.

"She says she doesn't but I know her and she does... But she said something about Toni punching her if she did on the plane here."

“I’m just going to go thank her for coming.” Jughead said.

"Okay but Jug she's fragile."Jughead just nodded.

Jughead found Betty in the back all alone. She was sat there reading a book.“Hey.” He said.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“I just.... I wanted to come over and thank you for coming...” he whispered.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she carefully touched his face

.“It’s okay.” He whispered.

"I'm proud of you." She smiled.

“Thank you.”

Toni was looking straight at them Betty felt extremely uncomfortable. "Someone's waiting for you." She said taking her hand away.

"Oh." 

"Looks like this was a better birthday present then sex after all." She teased trying to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"But your pretty good in bed." She smirked.

“So are you.... the best I’ve ever had.”

"That's a lie I was a virgin." She nugded him.

“I’m not lying.”

"I'd like to think I've improved." She whispered.

“I should go.” Jughead said.

"Yeah... Um I'll be here all night."Jughead just nodded. He turned around and walked back to Toni.

Betty wanted to go home but as soon as she began to collect her stuff Archie and Veronica stopped her. 

“Don’t go, B.”

"I said Hi, I'm proud of you now I should go." She teared up.

“Please stay.”Betty snapped. 

"And what V see him sucking face with Toni, I like him!" She finally admitted to her.

“I know you do, B! That’s why you have to fight for him!” Veronica snapped back.

"I'm done fighting!" She shouted.

Veronica grabbed her hand as pulled her outside with her. Betty didn't pull back as she said before she's done fighting.

“You need to stop shouting at me and calm down! I get it, B! You’ve been through a lot of terrible shit that no one should go through but this is Jughead’s day! You need to be here for him no matter how much it hurts!” Veronica snapped.

"Even if it kills me V!"

“This is his day! Support him!” She shouted.

"I'm here aren't!!!" Betty shouted as she went to the bar. Veronica had to head back inside. Betty ordered the strongest drink possible and sat down drinking it. "That's not a good idea." Sweet Pea said. 

“I don’t care at this point.” She said. 

“You should. Jughead is sitting over there watching you.”

"Like I honestly give a fuck... I deserve a drink... Either drink with me or fuck off." Betty said.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and walked off. A few minutes later Jughead walked over and sat down next to her.

"Coming to tell me I'm ruining your day... Don't bother Veronica and Archie already did."

“I’m not.” He said as he ordered the strongest drink they had.

"Coming to drink with me?" She asked. He just nodded as he downed his drink."Finally I get some time with you." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Cat got your tounge or has Toni got it from shoving hers down your throat?"

“Toni just dumped me.”

"About time." She mumbled. Jughead finished his drink and ordered another."How about we both stop drinking?" She asked.

“I already started. Don’t feel like stopping.”

"But food so much better than booze. Especially vanilla cake." She smirked.

“I came over to the bar to get drunk.”

"Yet I came here to support you and eat cake with you and pizza like we did when we booked this deal." She smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything he just kept drinking."Fine I'll just go." She uttered.

“Don’t.”

"Okay." Betty sat back down. Jughead had finished his second drink and he was now ordering his third."Don't give him it!" Betty ordered.

“Betts....” Jughead said.

"What?"She asked.

“Why can’t I have it?”He said.“I want to get drunk.” He added.

"Well we're going to get food." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty took him over to the food section. They both got food before going to sit at a table."I've been horrible to you." She said as she bit into some pizza.

“No you haven’t.”

"Okay." She whispered. "We're in New York can it just be how it was before everything happened?"

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Great... So I better get a special mention." She joked. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty grabbed some icing off the cupcake. "Juggie you have something there." She booped his nose.

Jughead smiled and wiped it off. He then took frosting and put it on her nose. Betty just giggled smudging it across his lips.“Stop it.” He smiled as he licked it off.

"Your right Veronica already killed me once tonight." She smiled brightly doing it again. "Oops."

Jughead took more frosting and put it on her."Don't ruin my lipstick Jones." She smiled licking off. Jughead just smiled.

"We should stop."

“Yeah.”

"I made you all sticky."

“I made you sticky too.” He teased.

"But you have to give a speech" She smiled.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and wash my face.”

"Aww no don't go." She pouted.

“Come with me.”

"To the men's room." She teased.

“It’s a single stall bathroom. Only one person can go in at a time. You’ll be fine.” He teased.

"Fine." She said standing up.

Betty and Jughead both walked off to the bathroom. Betty held his hand as they walked into the bathroom. Jughead closed the door behind them and went to the sink to wash his face. Betty reapplied her lipstick too.

Jughead finished washing his face. His hair kept falling in his eyes since he wasn’t wearing his beanie."Your beanie." She said moving his hair out the way.

“I didn’t wear it today.”

"I noticed." She smiled.

“We should get back out there.” He smiled.

"I don't want to." She pouted putting lipstick on him.

“Stop it.” He smiled.

"Nope." She giggled.

“I have to give my speech soon.” He said. “I can’t go out there with lipstick on my face.”

"It washes off." She shrugged.

Jughead just smiled."I can give you a makeup wipe?" She asked pulling them out her purse. Jughead didn’t say anything he just looked down at her."Here!"Betty said wiping the lipstick off him.

“I wanted to kiss you first.” He whispered.

"Okay." She smiled leaning down as she began to kiss him. Jughead smiled and kissed her back."Let's go." She whispered. 

Jughead just nodded.

Betty headed out before Jughead and smiled. She messaged Veronica an apology.

B: I'm sorry.

V: it’s okay, B.

Jughead quickly caught up to her. Jughead smiled down at her as they walked back to the room with everyone else.Toni just looked at them and came up to them.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"You got a little something called slut lipstick on your lips." Toni said.

“Fuck off Toni. You’re the one who dumped me. You have no reason to treat Betty like this.”

"Sure I dumped you because you fucked her." Toni shouted.

"Leave her alone."

"No its not like she's anyone special." Toni said.

"Really Toni, I wouldn't be here with my own book to my name if it wasn't for her. On my birthday she took me here and surprised me with it. She didn't properly know me, all she knew was I wanted to be an author and she helped me."Jughead took Betty’s hand and they walked off together.

Betty couldn't believe what happened all she did was smile at him.“What?” He smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

“No problem.” He smiled.

Veronica messaged Jughead.

V: stage now! Speech

“I have to go give my speech.” He said.

"Go!" She excitedly said.

“Do I still have lipstick on my face?” He said.

"No but you can."She smirked.

“Later.” He smirked as he walked off to go give his speech.

Jughead walked on the stage as Veronica introduced him.“I’m honestly shocked that in my lifetime I can stand up here and talk about a book that I wrote. I’m from a small town and I’ve never really left it except to come to New York with someone very special to me. She got me this book deal and honestly I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her. I don’t have much prepared to say but I’m speaking from the heart. It warms my heart that there are so many people here to support me. I couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Jughead said before he walked off the stage.

Betty was crying as he walked back to him.“You okay?”

"Someone special?" She whispered. He just nodded."Even after a black eye?" She asked.

“Yeah.”Betty just leaned her head on him. Jughead wrapped one of his arms around her.

"I lied." She said kissing him. "You did have some lipstick on your face." He didn't she just put it on him.Jughead just kissed her again."When are you doing your reading?" She asked.

“Later.”

"Can we go back to the cupcakes then?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

Betty took a few cupcakes and some other stuff and put it on their plate before heading back to the booth. Jughead sat next to her.Betty leaned up and smudged icing on his nose. "Good I want to do more of that." She giggled.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes before putting icing on her. Betty leaned towards him and wiped her nose on him. Jughead laughed softly and put icing on her lips before kissing her.Betty gladly kissed him back.

“I need air.” He smiled.

"Oh." She giggled. Jughead smiled and kissed her again."You do have your reading in 5."

“I already had a speech.... it’s too much public speaking.” He pouted. 

"You'll be fine." She kissed him again. 

Jughead just nodded. Betty took Jughead back up to the stage. He went up and read the first chapter of his book before going to sit back down.

"You did good."

“This whole day has been nerve racking.”

"Yeah but you did amazing." She kissed him. "You called me baby in my coma."

“Yeah.” He whispered. “You heard that?”

"Yeah"

Jughead just kissed her. Betty pulled away but stopped smiling. Jughead just smiled back down at her."What are we?" She asked.

“I don’t know, yet.”

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm going to see V."He just nodded.

Betty got up to see Veronica and Archie who were having an emotional talk. They were talking about how things ended between them. Veronica lost their child an neither of them recovered.They broke up because they were both upset and distant.

Betty sat down and held Veronica's hand.“I’ve really missed you, Ronnie.” Archie whispered.

"I've missed you too." Veronica said.

"It's okay V. You're doing well."

“Yeah.” Veronica whispered.

"You ran Arch." Veronica told him.

“We were both being distant, Ronnie.”

"But you ran... You hoped on a tour around America." She cried.

“I wanted to clear my mind. We were both going through tough times!”

"I lost her too... I had to go through this without you... I threw myself into work... Drank like a wild girl... I needed you." 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

"Sorry won't bring her back." Veronica cried. Betty instantly pulled her in for a hug.“I shouldn’t have left.”

"I get why though." She whispered.

“If you’re really that upset with me, Ronnie, I’ll go.” He whispered.

"No!"She grabbed his hand. Archie held her hand back."Should I leave?" Betty asked.

“For now. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

"I'll be at home." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty said goodbye to them before she started to head home to her NYC home. She needed a soak on the bath.She had a text from Jughead. 

J: where did you go?

B: a soaking bubble bath called for me.

J: oh okay

B: want to come over?

J: I have to stay at the party until it’s over

B: oh I forgot... I just had enough of talking to random strangers it was exhausting... I also saw Malachi's mistress.

J: I’ve had more than enough of talking to random strangers I just want to leave

Betty sent him a picture of her in a bubble bath.

B: maybe this will make you feel better you bad boy

J: god, Betts.... you’re going to kill me. I wish I could join you

B: I'd love that maybe a rain check

J: yeah. The party is over in a few hours

B: hours :3 but I'm just getting out and slipping into my lingerie.

J: Betts... stop teasing

Betty sent him a photo of her in lingerie. It hand cuffed that linked the whole piece together.

J: I need to find an excuse to get out of here

B: don't be naughty Juggie... I'm just showing you my leader side.

J: you’re killing me....

B: I'm actually working right now... Penny's trying to take my gang.

J: you’re working.... in lingerie?

B: comfy.

J: do you need any help?

B: maybe... My aunts a real bitch

J: I’ll find an excuse. I’ll be right there.

Betty sent him another picture of her. She was working with her glasses eating donuts.

B: goals huh?

J: you’re cute with your glasses on :)

B:I was going for sexy receptionist that fucks her boss 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.Betty looked through the peep hole and saw him. She opened the door up to let him in.

“Hey.” He smiled. 

"Hey Juggie."Jughead leaned down and kissed her."Mmm... You never replied back." She moaned.

“I was running here.”

"Yeah." She smiled. Jughead just smiled and kissed her again.Betty pulled away "I still want an answer." She teased putting her finger on his lips.

“On what? Ask again.”

"I was going for sexy receptionist that fucks her boss aesthetic. What do you say?"

“Sounds great.” He smirked.

"Did I get the look?"

“Yeah.”

"Perfect... I was thinking we role play." She whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you pick."

“How about what you were just talking about.... receptionist and her boss."

"Okay." She smirked. Jughead smirked and kissed her."Ah... Ah... Not yet... I'll be out in five minutes." She whispered.

Betty quickly ran into her room and put on her leaver pants and a white top with a plunging neck neck line. She shoved on some heels and came out with her lap top. Jughead was still wearing his suit from the party.

"We can begin." She smiled.

Betty walked up to the kitchen counter and carried on with emails to Peaches as Jughead came behind her.“Hey.” He said.

"Hello Mr Jones." She smiled.

“Everything doing good?”

"Yes sir."

“Okay. Come to my office if you need anything.”

"Yes sir are you calling a meeting?" She smirked. Betty strokes over his crotch and smiled.Jughead just smirked."Yes boss."

"Reckless baby." He whispered.

“Maybe.” She smirked. 

Jughead just bit his lip and looked down at her."Message me if you need me Mr Jones." She smiled stroking him again. Jughead just nodded.Betty walked away into her spare bedroom.

Jughead just bit his lip and smirked. Betty came out a few minutes later and went back to typing. Jughead was sitting on the couch. Betty walked upto him.

"You wanted to see me sir."

“I do. Have a seat.”Betty took a seat on him.“You’ve been very bad.” He smirked.

"Have I sir? All my works upto par."

“You’ve been distracted.”

"How so?" She asked.

“You’ve been staring at me, Miss Cooper.”

"Why Mr Jones your so hot."

“So are you, Cooper.”He smirked. 

"Oh Mr Jones." She smiled leaning further into his embrace.

"What Miss Cooper?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

Betty smiled holding him tighter. "Oh nothing, I just missed you last night in bed." She smiled.

"Trust me I did too but early meeting and my wife."

"Is cheating on you before we even started this." She pouted. Jughead just held her face and leaned in to kiss her. Betty kissed him back before pulling away. "So I'm distracting." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smirked, kissing her again."Your distracting." She giggled.

“So are you. I can never focus when you’re around.”

"I'm dressed modest." She smiled as she played with his hair.“But still so sexy....”

"I have work." She teased.

“You should take a break.”

"Okay." She smiled. "It's getting kind of hot as she unbuttoned her shirt. Jughead just smirked. She smirked back at him talking it off completely.Jughead started unbuttoning his shirt too."Mr Jones you know I'm the boss here." She said taking his hands the way taking it off for him.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked.

"Yes, now kiss me!"

Jughead did as he was told and leaned down and kissed her. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss. They kept kissing each other coming up for air. As soon as Jughead was undoing her zip on her pants her phone rings.

"Don't answer it." He mumbled into a kiss.

"I have to it's probably V." Betty said as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you Malachi's wife?"

“I am. Why?” Betty said nervously.

Jughead sat behind her kissing her. He dragged his tongue up her neck to tease her. Betty tried her hardest not to moan.

"We have his will here and you are his sole administrator for everything. You've come into a lot of land, buildings and money."

“Really?” Betty said.

"Yes I need you here tonight to sign or it goes to Penny Peabody.

“I’ll be there.” Betty said.Betty declined the phone and sighed.

“What did they say?” Jughead said.

"Kia left everything in my name. I have to sign for them tonight or lose them to Penny... I have to go."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

"Come with me?" She asked. "You're my partner." She whispered.

“Of course.”

"Thank you, I love you." Betty cupped her mouth as she realised what she said.

Jughead pulled her hand away and kissed her. “I love you too.” He whispered.

"Really?" She asked as she got changed.

“Yeah.”

Betty just smiled and teared up. She slipped her shoes back on and got her passport. She then came back to him and kissed him. Jughead smiled into the kiss before kissing her back.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded as he started to redress himself. As soo' as they were dressed they ordered a taxi to the airport.

_____

Back in Riverdale they met up with Malachi’s lawyer. Betty would only do it if they were in pops diner. So they're currently sat with shakes and all the legal documents in her hands. She must have read them a hundred times before she even thought about signing.

Jughead was right there next to her for support. Betty took a deep breath as she signed the papers. The lawyers gave them one last full look over before she left happy.

“You’re rich now, babe.” Jughead teased.

"I want to merge gangs."

“You do?”All Betty did was nodded her head.“Why?”

"All you've ever been to me is kind... Well once we were away from our parents. You've helped me and you love me. We're stronger together Jug. In unity there's strength. In sisterhood there's a bond and loyalty." She whispered.

“Okay.” He said. “Let’s do it.”

Betty smiled and pulled Jughead in for a long heated kiss. This is what they should have done ages ago. Now they can finally do it. They can be a unit together and not down each others throats. Two gangs will finally become one.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty and Jughead knew it could have gone better. They wished it did but they couldn't help the past. Now the two gangs are finally one and all living in harmony.

Betty and Jughead were currently laying in bed at his apartment. She was placing circles to his chest as she looked upto him. Jughead smiled down at her and kissed her.

"Morning." She whispered.

“Morning.” He smiled.

Betty was about to straddle his lap when the door opened. They both looked over to see who was at the door.

"Pea?"

“You need to learn to knock, man.” Jughead added.

"Juggie leave him there still getting use to us being around."

“I know. What’s up, Pea?”

"Oh they sent the package to mine instead of yours that rings here." Pea said throwing them it.

Betty was the first one to catch it. She just looked at Jughead then back to the box. Ring? What ring? Why would they be a ring?

“Thanks Pea.” Jughead said. 

Pea nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

Jughead took the package and put it away in the drawer at his nightstand.

"A new ring to add to your collection?"Jughead just nodded."Let me see!" She pouted.

“Later.” He kissed her.

"Fine!" She pouted. "I'm off to the gym." She kissed him again.

“Can I come?”

"Like the old days?" She pulled him close to her. "Of course love but I'll beat your ass."

“We’ll see about that.” He teased.

"If I win I see the ring." She said as she flung her gym close on.

Jughead got dressed into his gym clothes and grabbed his bag, secretly putting the ring in it. They both headed to the gym hand in hand. Betty loved seeing the posions and the serpents get on. Now they we're all just south side serpents.

They soon arrived at the gym. As they walked through the door Betty threw a pair of gloves at him and smiled. "Don't go easy on me baby. I'm strong." She teased.

“I know you are.” He smiled as he put the gloves on.

Betty climbed into the ring putting her gloves on. "Go on baby."Jughead smiled and walked up to her.

Betty held her gloves up to guard her face. Jughead threw a few punches at her and she blocked them. Betty was waiting until he was off guard to throw a punch. She was going in to punch then changed it for a high round off kick. Jughead stumbled back before walking back up to her.

"So smug baby." He smiled.

“Maybe a little bit.” She kissed him.

Jughead stepped back putting his gaurd back up. Betty threw a few punches at him and he blocked them all. 

Jughead got down to tie his shoe. When he came back up he stayed on one knee. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “You said you wanted to see the ring....” he opened the ring box and it was a beautiful engagement ring. 

“Juggie....” She whispered. 

“You’ve changed my life for the better, Betts. You’ve taught me so much and I love you so much. 10 months ago, when you almost died, I was so heartbroken. I knew I loved you then. I’d do anything for you.... I mean.... I even killed someone for you. You’re everything to me and I seem to love you more and more every day. I can’t believe we couldn’t have been together sooner. I don’t care if this is too early I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Betts?” He whispered.

Betty was fully crying now. She flung her arms around him nodding yes."Yes... Yes!" She shouted happily. Jughead picked her up and spun her around before putting her down. He pulled the left glove off his hands and put the ring on her finger instead.

“I love you.” He smiled.

"I love you... I love you... I love you Forsythe."

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back passionately. She pulled away and hugged him. Say yes to things you've been told no to before she thought. That started in this gym now their getting married and this time it was her choice.

Jughead just held her close and smiled. "When?" She asked.

"When what?"

"When did you know that you wanted to propose?" She asked smiling.

“I ordered that ring the night of my book release party after we went back to Riverdale.”

"Really? We'd just got together." She whispered in disbelief.

Jughead just nodded. “I knew you were it for me.”

“You’re the love of my life.” He added.

Betty jumped up onto Jughead as he held her up. Betty couldn't help but smile. She looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars.

"Juggie, I was always told to stay away from you since we were little. That sucked I wanted to know the kind little boy that would share his food when I hadn't eaten in weeks. I wanted to know the handsome young man that sat and wrote. Then we became enimes. I hated that, it was so unfair. Some how we managed to fix that because we were more mature than our parents. We're not our parents that's what you said at graduation. Then you saved my life. I wanted to die when he shot me three times because I knew dying would be better than having my mother kill me. A painfully slow death but you saved me. You were my first time so I didn't have to feel uncomfortable and that it was special for me. It was then this happened, your book happened. Everything so happen extremely fast but slow at the same time. You saved me. "

“I love you so much, Betty. I wish that things were different when we were younger and we could be happy together. But I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” He hugged her.

"We're getting married." She smiled brightly.

“We are.” He smiled.

"Can we have the wedding in New York or sweet waters?" She asked.

“You can pick. Either one would be great.” He smiled.

"I get to have a wedding." She whispered crying.

“Yeah.” He whispered, wiping away her tears and kissing her.

"I honestly never thought I'd would. I always thought it would be that day I came running to you crying with my arm and the bruises."

“I never thought I would be getting married too. Well.... not until we got together.” He smiled.

"So that makes me your serpent Queen and you my poisonous King."

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty jumped down off of him and laid on the floor pulling him down. She truly honest thought she'd never see the day where she had anyone's but Malachi's cuff ring on her finger. Now she's looking upwards her hand a beautiful gorgeous simple ring lays upon her finger. She's finally getting married to the man she loves. They've broken the walls between gangs. What more could they ask for? Everything is finally peaceful and right for once. There's no more storms brewing it was peaceful. Everything was finally right between the serpents and the pretty posions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We hope you enjoyed this fic as much as we did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you're going to enjoy this fic. We've worked so hard on this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and@hbiccjblog


End file.
